<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Planning For the Future by killerweasel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189281">Planning For the Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel'>killerweasel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friends in Low Places [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, my heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friends in Low Places [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Planning For the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="inner">
<p></p><div class="entry-content"><p>Title: Planning For the Future<br/>
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)<br/>
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel<br/>
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel<br/>
Word Count: 200<br/>
Rating: G<br/>
A/N: After Episode 6.<br/>
Summary: Oh, my heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
      <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
    </p><p> </p><p>"Did you figure out where you're going to go yet? I assume they're letting you zzztay here for as long azzz you like." Beelzebub sighed softly as Gabriel's fingers traced over her scalp while he stroked her head. Her body was sore in all the right ways and she was glad Crowley had soundproofed Gabriel's room.</p><p>"Don't really want to live in the city. It's too noisy and crowded. I like it out here, but I can't stay with them forever. They've been ridiculously kind to me over the last couple of months, showed me so many things I never would have noticed before. I always thought it was beneath me, that most of it was inferior or I couldn't be bothered with it." He was quiet for a moment. "It's been here the whole time and I never even knew it."</p><p>"I could help you look for a place. Conzzzidering I'll be staying there at least part of the time, I should at least make zzzure I like it too." Gabriel had gone still underneath her. It was the closest to saying three words she had come since they'd been together. "It could be <i>our</i> place."</p><p>"I'd like that."</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>